


【all辛24H | 23：00】假期甜点（CA）

by shuangmu



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangmu/pseuds/shuangmu
Summary: 恶魔邀请天使去家里吃甜点，天使很开心，但恶魔可不仅仅是为了吃甜点🚗





	【all辛24H | 23：00】假期甜点（CA）

**Author's Note:**

> 是车！CA的小破车  
> 不好吃，见谅

“我能诱惑你去吃午餐吗？”  
“诱惑成功。”  
……  
Crowley计划着如何把Aziraphale“诱惑”回家，而他悲哀地发现除了吃这件事一无所成。  
“你今晚还要住书店吗？”  
“哦当然。最近又拿到了几本古籍，想想那柔软的羊皮封面，泛黄的书页……哦我简直都要抑制不住我自己了！”  
Crowley看着天使兴奋得晶晶亮的眼睛，咽了口唾沫：我也要抑制不住了啊……  
……  
“我敢保证，世界上没有比我家里更完美的绿植了。”Crowley墨镜后金黄的蛇瞳不太友善地看着Aziraphale向一棵该死的盆栽倾注他天使的爱，他努力克制住将这棵碍眼的幼苗送去见撒旦的冲动，试图邀请天使到他家里去进行一场严肃的“绿植种植”学术讨论的准备。  
“别这么说，Crowley。”Aziraphale不赞同地鼓起脸，“我承认你的绿植长得十分优秀，但我的‘小绿’（是的，Aziraphale给他的盆栽起了一个听上去不太认真的名字）也不差，你这样会伤它的心的。”  
Crowley在墨镜后翻了一个白眼，他才不在意这些东西会不会伤心。暗示没有用，看来只能直接点了。  
“天使。”  
“嗯？”  
“今晚想去我家吗？”  
天使一个哆嗦，可怜的小绿少了一片叶子：“为什么？”他的舌头仿佛冻僵了一样突然不好使起来。  
“就……六千年友谊交流研讨会？”说出来Crowley自己都觉得很糟糕，有点烦躁地挠挠自己的头发，换了个说法，“就和上次一样。”  
“和上次一样？”Aziraphale喃喃地重复了一遍Crowley的话，突然就红了耳朵尖，“不……不了，我今晚还有工作，你知道的，Gabriel要来买色……不Michael她……我……哎呀我很忙，对很忙。”说到后来还颇有些恼羞成怒的意思把Crowley请出了书店。  
之后的几天恶魔没有再来光临书店，Aziraphale有点后悔地想自己当时是不是太粗鲁了，大战后的闲暇时光Aziraphale已经习惯了Crowley总在自己身边没话找话地诱惑他回家，习惯了屋子里总有那独特的“邪恶”和爱糅杂在一起的味道，看着又恢复空荡荡的书店，Aziraphale感到有些怅然。  
——等等！回家！那条不爱和人打交道的老蛇一定是窝在家里生闷气了！  
如果他不来的话……Aziraphale想，我可以去找他。哦当然不是因为想他了，我只是、只是……担心他家里那几盆可怜的绿植！嗯没错，要知道，Crowley总对他的绿植不太友善。  
说服了自己之后，天使理所当然地寻到了Crowley门口，可惜的是，这里大门紧闭，Aziraphale一连叫了好几声都没有回应。  
金发天使衣着讲究地站在紧闭的黑色大门前，眼角眉梢沮丧地垂下一个弧度，然后转身离开了。  
在Aziraphale不知道是第几次眼神放空翻着手上的书页时，他突然感受到了熟悉的味道，他转过身面对出现在身后的恶魔，明明眼里都盛满了笑意却还要故作嫌弃：“你又来了。”  
Crowley没有拆穿天使小小的傲娇，他今天心情不错：“我前几天去了一趟法国，请了一个甜点师回来，现在他应该准备得差不多了……所以天使，你想和我一起共进午餐吗？”  
Aziraphale在听到“甜点”时默默咽了口唾沫，心想着只是去吃个甜点，就乖乖跟着恶魔走了。  
（老蛇：计划通☑️）

“好吃吗？”Crowley悄悄向Aziraphale靠近。  
“好吃。”Aziraphale塞了一口甜品到嘴里，满足地眯起眼睛，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
Crowley看着那截鲜红的舌尖，喉结滚动了一下：“还要吗？”  
Aziraphale有点迷惑地看着面前桌子上摆得满满的甜点，后知后觉地发现自己不知何时被Crowley从背后以半抱的姿势圈在手臂里。他悄悄又红了耳朵，没有回答，打算再吃口甜点压压惊。  
Crowley在Aziraphale张口吃甜点的时候用拇指压住了天使的唇角，惊惶的舌尖蹭过Crowley的指腹，恶魔的声音性感诱惑：“要吗？”  
Aziraphale已经红到脖子了，举着一勺甜点吃也不是不吃也不是。  
恶魔再接再励，凑近舔了一下天使的耳廓，发出愉悦的嘶嘶声，眼见Aziraphale越来越红，却也放下甜点闭着眼睛乖乖任由他动作，这显然极大的取悦了恶魔，轻吻上那颤抖的眼睫，感受那层皮肤遮盖着的漂亮的眼睛些许不安的转动。  
舌尖终于如愿以偿地滑进了天使温暖的口腔，分叉的舌头灵活捕捉到羞赧退避的柔软，交缠之中二人的呼吸越发火热起来。Crowley的吻开始下移，一边在天使白净的颈侧留下印迹一边唤他：“Aziraphale？”  
“嗯……”Aziraphale明明紧张得全身都僵硬了，却还是放任Crowley 剥下两人的衣物，还要从一片混乱的脑子里抽出意识来回应他的恶魔男友意味不明的呼唤。  
“唔！你……”他被Crowley面朝下按在了餐桌上，出于某种保护机制，洁白的羽翼从Aziraphale背后张开。  
Crowley按着掌下带着细小战栗的躯体，不同于常人的冰冷的舌顺着天使的后背划下流连于腰窝，让Aziraphale颤抖得更明显起来。  
“你这是干什么？”善良的天使连反抗都是糯糯的，他甚至不敢睁眼看，只是扭动了一下，以表达自己微乎其微的拒绝。  
不过这可实在不是一个好办法，Crowley看着那白嫩的腰臀在眼前晃动了一下，蛇瞳都快合在一起了，现在不仅是舌头了，连手上的动作也越发“不可言喻”起来。  
Aziraphale有些欲哭无泪，不过他背对恶魔没有察觉Crowley就要把他点着的视线，还在试图对恶魔进行教育：“Crowley你在做什么？我……啊！”天使说不出话了，因为克罗捉到他腿间的物件，而那个东西违背了它主人的意愿悄悄立了起来。  
“看啊天使，你的身体在偷偷享受。别再问我在做什么了，你明明都知道，坏天使。”恶魔的低语让天使无话可辩，天使生来全知全能，连加百列都懂得色情文学（不是），Aziraphale怎么会不懂，他只是不愿意回忆，现在Crowley一说，脑子里那些有关的记忆全都一股脑涌了出来，羞得连肩膀和翅膀根部都泛了红。  
Aziraphale有着完美的洁白羽翼，但不是和其他天使一样那么纯粹的白。Crowley还记得自己没有堕天之前他周围的天使们，总是面无表情，脸上不见一丝波动，拍打着纯白无瑕却显得冷漠无情的羽翼向人间播满福音或降下天罚，无欲的样子像一尊尊雕塑。他厌烦极了这样要把人逼疯的清冷，就像个纯白的牢笼，他自由的灵魂困在其中痛苦嘶吼。当红热的岩浆缠绕上来的时候，Crowley几乎是欣喜地感受灼热的熔岩吞噬洁白的羽翼，心里甚至泛起了罪恶的快意看着那白一点点烧毁，变成锐利的黑，印着他抗争的灵魂的赦词。  
当那个城墙上的天使出现在眼前的时候，克罗利目光就不由自主地追随着他。Aziraphale有着一头柔软的金色卷发，漂亮的灰蓝色眸子闪耀着的光芒深深吸引着克罗利，那不像米迦勒和加百列一样是一潭死水，纵使整个伊甸园沉下去都泛不起一丝涟漪，Aziraphale的眼中有着一种名为“人性”的色彩，就像华美皇冠顶端镶嵌着的灿目珍珠，衬得那双眸子愈发与众不同起来。  
还有那双羽翼，每一根羽毛都是那样的完美，纯白之上流转着玉一般温润的光芒，在阳光之下就如圣光加身，是如此圣洁而温柔。  
现在，克罗利总是忍不住想去揉搓的卷发被汗水微湿，额前几缕恭顺地贴伏在额头上；总是无辜又纵容地看着他的眼睛闪着动情的泪光；曾善意地为他遮挡雷雨的洁白羽翼之下躲藏着的一抹粉红，就像冰激淋蛋糕顶上的樱桃一样诱人，Crowley忍了又忍还是没忍住，呲起獠牙咬了上去。  
“啊！”Aziraphale犹如被摸了屁股的猫，如果不是Crowley按着怕是就跳起来了。天使的翅膀是那么敏感，被尖利的蛇牙衔住磨擦，剧烈颤抖着，羽毛都微微乍起了。  
Crowley哪都没闲着，嘴上啃噬着天使颤抖着的翅膀，一手撸动着他高翘着吐水的性器，一手抠挖开拓着那个即将要容纳他的小洞。  
“呜——”这太过了。Aziraphale几乎是自暴自弃一样趴在桌上颤抖，漂亮的灰蓝色的眼眸一阵阵失焦，埋在自己的臂弯里呜咽出声。体内的手指正在增加，Aziraphale模糊的喉音渐渐由惊喘转为尖叫。  
终于，恶魔邪恶的手指退出去了，但是一个更大更硬的东西接替了位置，Crowley已经很贴心的没有把那东西分叉了再捅进来——毕竟他和天使还有很多个六千年可以慢慢来。进去的过程肯定说不上太顺利，但Crowley很惊讶除了一开始Aziraphale突然僵成几截的呼吸和颤抖的肉肉几乎没受到什么阻挠，而后那僵硬的肌肉也纵容地放松下来。Crowley赞赏地亲亲Aziraphale的腰窝：“好天使。”完全进去的时候，他们俩都叹了口气，Crowley缓慢地抽送，等他的天使适应同时找到那个让他快乐的点。  
Aziraphale微微皱着眉，用了几分力气来克制自己不要逃离。可怜的天使六千年了可还是没怎么经历过这种事，伊甸园之蛇在这方面得了造物主的恩赐，大家伙像根铁棍一样捅进来搅得他不得安宁，Aziraphale觉得自己大概是被撕裂了，但天使强大的自愈能力又不会让他承受过多的痛楚，只留下令人抓狂的酸胀。脸压在冷硬的餐桌上动弹不得，腰上掐着Crowley不容反抗的手，后穴被极大限度地打开，肌肉酸软无力，Aziraphale并不习惯这样的处境，但他依旧不愿意让Crowley失望，所以他放松了全身的肌肉，纵容恶魔对他做的一切。  
不过情况在Crowley的蹭过体内一处时不太一样了，Aziraphale猛地瞪圆了眼睛，腰下意识地向前挺动了一下，尽管他什么都顶不到，背后的翅膀也跟着抽搐了一下，带着一股劲风几乎要盖到恶魔脸上，“呃啊——”天使冲口而出的呻吟，简直比桌上的奶油蛋糕还要腻人，眼尾挂着一滴泪珠要掉不掉，还有瞬间绞紧把他夹得都要升天的穴肉，这样的天使在Crowley眼里就是一道诱人的珍馐佳肴。  
Crowley的鼻息都要带上了火气，狭长的竖瞳兴奋得扩大，一眨不眨地盯着初尝情欲滋味的天使。他的吻顺着天使的脊柱流连而上，感受着Aziraphale越来越明显的战栗，他发出愉悦的嘶声，在他重新吻上天使的耳后的时候，意外地遭到强烈的反抗。  
“唔——Crowley！”Aziraphale抓主Crowley的指尖因为用力微微发白，不过修剪得整整齐齐的指甲没给Crowley带来什么实质性的阻挠，他只是冲着敏感点轻轻一个刮蹭就瓦解了Aziraphale所有的反抗。Aziraphale从喉间挤出一声啜泣，就像侍宰羊羔的哀鸣，却不想更激起了捕食者的血腥欲望。  
Crowley的手顺着腰线又一次来到天使的腿间，想要给他一些抚慰，却意外地摸到了一手湿滑。  
“Aziraphale？你……”Crowley亲吻着天使的后颈，手上玩味地触碰那个已经释放了的家伙。  
“闭嘴，Crowley。”Aziraphale羞恼地打断他，从耳尖到脖颈迅速染上艳丽的绯红，“看在上帝的份上，唔……闭上你的嘴吧。”  
恶魔耸耸肩，应允了这个脸皮薄的天使的要求，只是说不得，那就只能用做了。可怜的天使，他以为刚刚那就算是结束了。  
“不，Crowley！你在……啊——！”刚刚意识到不对的Aziraphale话还没说完，就被恶魔掐着腰一个深顶弄得不知道今夕何夕了。  
Crowley按住身下天使被刺激得快乱舞起来的翅膀，安抚地亲了亲他的脊柱，不过胯下是一点没留情，又快又狠地把Aziraphale的脑子也搅成了一团浆糊。Aziraphale发出一声颤抖的、拉长的泣音，向后推拒越来越可怕的契合，但肢体接触除了让恶魔更加激动外没有任何作用。他扒着桌子想逃，但前进的路被阻断，泪眼矇眬的慌乱之中甚至碰倒了装着蛋糕的碟子，叮叮当当一阵响还抹了一手奶油。  
Crowley轻而易举制住Aziraphale颤抖着向下滑的身体，捉起那只沾上奶油的手纳入口中舔舐。恶魔不吃甜点，那甜得发腻滋味让他舌头发麻，不过如果是Aziraphale……他不介意来的更多一些。  
恶魔湿热的口腔和柔软的舌头让天使濒临崩溃，他几乎红到了肩膀，声线委屈：“别这样，Crowley。”  
而Crowley舔干净手指上的奶油，握着Aziraphale湿漉漉的手，大发慈悲地停下了动作，将一份甜点重新摆到Aziraphale面前，诱哄：“天使……”便示意Aziraphale吃甜品。  
Aziraphale眼泪糊得连甜点都看不见，再加上恶魔突然停下的动作居然让他感到一丝空虚？Aziraphale非常羞耻于他的身体这么快就学会了以这种方式获得快感，现在Crowley以一种不容置疑的姿态压在他身上，他还能有什么选择呢？Aziraphale是个聪明的天使，不管什么时候都是。  
Crowley非常满意天使对他的纵容，于是他决定更进一步。Aziraphale嘴里的甜点还来不及咽下，Crowley就用力顶胯开始了第二轮侵犯。  
“唔——”Aziraphale的惊呼被嘴里的食物阻挡，变成模糊不清又情色的单音节，而恶魔没有停下他伟大的邪恶计划，于是天使在失控中几乎弄花了整张脸。  
Crowley轻轻转过天使的脑袋，凑上去温柔地舔吻天使脸颊，眼睫甚至卷发上的奶油。他胯下的凶器操的Aziraphale魂都要被撞出体外，充满爱意的亲吻又把灵魂拉回他的身体，让她清清楚楚的感受这场性爱。天使在恶魔浓烈的爱意的包裹之下，感受到体内巨大的东西是怎么一寸寸挤入深处，他的内壁是怎样不知廉耻的张合吞吐，以及自己发出的令人面红耳赤的呻吟……最重要的是，他感受到了正紧紧抱着他的，吻着他操着他的“人”——多么美好啊。  
身体在欲海里沉沦，但Aziraphale的头脑前所未有的清醒，他索性不再压抑自己，随着恶魔的动作发出断断续续的喘息呻吟。  
最后恶魔在天使的示意下将天使转了过来，他们面对面，凝视着对方爱欲混杂的脸庞，天使张开双翼拢住恶魔，正如他一直以来做的那样，充满爱意的将他包裹。  
高潮来临的时候，天使仰起脖颈，在恶魔的唇上主动落下一吻。


End file.
